In space applications, it is known to use a reservoir filled with xenon for the plasmic propulsion of satellites, such a reservoir having to be filled, for reasons of safety, just before launching the satellite. This reservoir is filled at a pressure of the order of 180 bars. The installation permitting such filling, sometimes called a "filling skid", must be light and small size, because it is transported to the launching pad near the launchers.
To fill a reservoir with xenon at high pressure, there exists several known processes. One can proceed to the filling with a mechanical compressor, preferably of the membrane type, to avoid any pollution. Membrane compressors are very heavy and permit only low flow rates of gas, such that the filling of a reservoir can take a very long time. It is also possible to proceed to filling with a hydropneumatic supercharger. However, such superchargers have the risk of polluting the gas, which is not permissible for certain intended applications, particularly in the space field. One could fill the reservoir whilst immersing it in a bath of liquid nitrogen so as to liquefy the xenon. This method is not suitable for reservoirs that are composite or of plain steel, nor for reservoirs already integrated into a structure such as for example a satellite. There could also be envisaged heating the master container of the gas, but this method is applicable only if the volume of the reservoir to be filled is much less than that of the master cylinder.